


Boy of Sixteen

by kentmccoppins



Category: Not Beta Read - Fandom, The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: I DONT EVEN SHIP THIS, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentmccoppins/pseuds/kentmccoppins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy of Sixteen

Ruffed up, that smoothed-lipped

gaping puppy maw

speckled with dirt and begging to cry out but never doing so

Those were the lips that he desired

Tossed aside, that feather-haired

long lion's mane

silky, shiny, soft, slippery always discarded in the dusk of life

That was the hair he itched to fix

Weighed down, those puppy-soft

gleaming darling eyes

the lashes clumped together with tears never meant to be shed

Those were the eyes he longed to dry

Oh that golden, splendid Johnny

So pure, so in need of protection,

so dire for existing

The thoughts of Dallas Winston, one proposes

Were to take the young, pure lad

into his scarred and scratched heart

to hold him in the embrace of lovers

to maybe find the Man He Wished to Be

With the Boy of Sixteen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what prompted me to write this; I don't ship Dallas and Johnny. But I see no reason not to share it with those who might.


End file.
